


Unkissed, Unloved and the Boys with Virgin Lips

by AddisonAddek



Series: Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mark and Derek are thirteen, Sexual Experimentation, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/pseuds/AddisonAddek
Summary: Derek and Mark and their first kiss.
Relationships: Derek Shepherd & Mark Sloan, Derek Shepherd/Mark Sloan
Series: Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776013
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Unkissed, Unloved and the Boys with Virgin Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

**_Unkissed_ , Unloved and the Boys with Virgin Lips**

* * *

It happened in Derek's bedroom, about a week after Mark's thirteenth birthday. Derek's mom had taken them to Laser Tag _(Mark's parents were too busy to do anything with him. That morning, they had given him money to buy whatever he wanted, kissed him goodbye and then, they were out the door.)_ , where she soundly trounced them both by about twenty kills, and then Cheesecake Factory, where she let them eat as much as they wanted.

“Man, I'm never gonna get kissed,” Mark moaned.

Apparently turning thirteen had made this a genuine problem of his, one that required a solution rather than just a passing concern. This didn’t happen when Derek turned thirteen a couple of months ago, but Derek was still so wrapped up in figuring out whether he liked girls or boys or both, that worrying about the lack of smooches in his life was just kind of a moot point.

“You don’t know that,” Derek said. He didn't bring up the fact that he kissed Bonnie Fraser on the playground at recess in kindergarten. But well, in return, she pushed and hit him, leaving him with a big bruise on his arm.

Perhaps that, to Mark, did not count.

Derek was lying on the floor, shooting nerf darts at the ceiling and waiting for them to fall back down onto his face.

“Yes, I do,” Mark said. “I'm gonna die _unkissed_ and unloved.”

“Well, your mom and my mom loves you,” Derek offered. “And I love you, man.”

“Okay,” Mark amended, “just _unkissed_ , then.”

“Well, I can change that,” Derek said. He sat up so that he could see Mark where he was sprawled on Derek's bed.

“What?” Mark said, raising his head.

“Just to try it,” Derek said. “It doesn’t have to be weird or mean anything. But we can be each other’s first kiss. And then at least we’ve done it.”

Mark just looked at him, eyebrows furrowed like he was thinking hard, and then he sat up and said, “Okay.”

Suddenly Derek's palms were clammy and was regretting the way his mouth often moved faster than his brain. He had not yet told Mark that he might possibly like both boys and girls. _And what if later, when he tells him that and Mark would be weirded out as he remembered that Derek had suggested to kiss, to be each other's first kiss?_

This was way too much pressure.

_Stupid. So stupid._

“Are you sure?” Derek squeaked, curling his fingers into his thighs and rubbing his palms into the denim. “I mean— we really don’t have to …”

“I wanna know what it feels like,” Mark said and he sounded determined now. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and slid to the floor so that he was sitting next to Derek. He looked just as nervous as Derek felt, which was only mildly reassuring.

“Do we just —”

“I guess we —”

Mark moved closer, close enough that Derek could feel the heat from his body. Derek jerked his head in a little, then stopped, terrified. He had no idea what he was doing, how even they were going to do this. His heart was pounding. This was a terrible idea. This was Mark. Mark was his best friend. Derek had complicated feelings about Mark. He didn't need to complicate it more —

And then Mark's lips were on his and Derek's whole universe froze, he gasped a little and it felt like it was just him and Mark and nobody else in this world. The sounds from Amy's cartoons downstairs quieted around him. His dad was out in the garage, his mom in the kitchen and if anyone were to peer into his door right this moment, they would see them locking lips. _Would they be furious? Disgusted? Confused, as he was?_ But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was right before him.

_Mark._

Him and Mark.

Mark and him.

He loved him.

_He's in love with his best friend._

He was suddenly very aware of his hands and he didn't know what to do with them.

In the end, Derek just held them in his lap. When he remembered, he closed his eyes. Mark's lips were soft and warm and kind of chapped, and after a moment of just pressing their mouths together, Mark parted his lips; Derek jumped like he'd been electrocuted at the tentative slick slide of tongue against the seam of his mouth, tongue that was searching his, licking around his mouth.

They pulled apart and Derek felt hot all over, skin prickling, a flush settling on his cheeks. “We didn’t say anything about tongue,” Derek said shakily.

“Sorry,” Mark said, his face softening into a sheepish smile. “I was curious. Do you wanna try again?”

"Um,” Derek said. He did, kind of. “Yeah, sure. Lay it on me.”

So maybe they were each other’s second and third kisses, too.


End file.
